American Titans
by crazedduke
Summary: Stan gets a promotion to Jump City The Teen Titans and the Smiths must now attempt to get along to bring down Deathstroke and many other characters come in Principal Lewis, Reggie, and villains from across DC to name a few but Jeff aint here and well i took liberties so ehh hope you guys enjoy and comment and what not.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay we do not own (Teen Titans) or (American Dad) either and why do you get to say the nouns (Cause im cooler than you everyone likes the Crazy) also in this Jeff and Hayley never got married simply because I have other ideas for her ;) Whatever on with the show.**

**Ages **

**Stan: 40 Fran: 37 Steve: 14 Hayley: 18 Roger:? Claus:?fish years**

**Rob:20 Star:22 Cy:23 Rae:19 BB:18**

At Langley Falls

"Dammit Steve this is no time to panic." Stan yelled from the Window trying to calm down his frail son.

"Hayley Cover the back door anything moves put a round into it" The blonde bombshell said firing rounds into the direction of the last fired. "Stan how is Steve doing?" She questioned her husband.

"Not good Francine major shell shock I'll give him maybe 10 to 12 minutes to recover." The black haired male told his wife.

"Just leave me to die." The brunette boy said meekly told his father. "Dammit Steve don't you give up on me!" His father screeched into his face.

"Goodbye Family" The Brunette said closing his eyes lying flat on the floor. "NNOOOO Steve you stay with us." Was all Stan had time to say before he was brutally gunned down from behind.

"Stan, Steve come in come in!" Francine yelled before having a round entered the back of her head.

"Mom dad anyone their hello HELLO!" Hayley was quickly silenced by a blast to her chest sending her to the floor.

Then all was silent until "AWW YEAH VICTORY TEAM ABADASHER" the assialents came out of various hidden locations to help the fallen up.

"Wow Marsh great game next what makes that 5 to 4 games for you." Stan said shaking his co-workers hand. "Haha close more like 5 to 3 I still don't count the one where my kids quite on me" the man joked back.

"Sorry Reg but a win is a win" The man said tapping the brunette on the back they were similar builds but Stan was a bit thicker. "Hey Stan did you here Bullock is assigning a new position across the country rumors have it, it comes with a huge pay raise and a nice fully paid house out in California." His friend smiled at the thought. As the two men entered the changing area of the paintball course and began changing Stan pondered the Pros and Cons of the situation.

"Legalized Marijuana no way Jose you couldn't pay me enough to move there." Stan said with a stern expression on his face.

"Did I forget to mention that the job is the attempted capture of Deathstroke?" Marshall smirked at his companion who instantly froze while walking towards the shower.

"The Terminator one of the most deadly mercenaries in the world." Stan said practically drooling at the thought of being assigned to a world class mercenary.

"Yay but there's a catch that Bullocks not telling anybody" Reggie said slapping Stan on the ass and entering the shower area.

"Stan moved in silence thinking of all the accolades an praises he would get if he were the man to capture the notorious Deathstroke he was in such a trance he didn't even notice he arrived at the very meeting he was dreaming about.

"Alright everyone settle down settle down." Chief officer Bullock told the room of jittery agents who immediately quieted down. "Now I would like to start this meeting by saying you all have probably heard im getting a reposition to California and I need another field agent to bring along with me." At this a bunch of the C.I.A agents began to murmur to each other. "And I would like to congratulate Marshall for getting my old position here at the C.I.A." Everyone began clapping except for Stan who was shocked that his friend was getting premoted above him.

"Yes and as acting Chief I would like to congratulate Stan Smith on going to Jump City California with Bullock." Everyone shot Stan a look of shock incuding Bullock but the clapped for him regaurdless a few even gave him thumb up signs. "I bet you all are wonder why I picked Stan 1 his records at the C.I.A are some of the best 2 He is a family man with a well functioning family that can readjust to the situation at hand he also has children around the same age as the group that he is going to be assigned to allowing him more practical reason to understand them. Finally 3 he was the only agent who has ever encounted Deathstroke and lived to tell about it." With that the room went silent Stan's eyes immediately fell on Marshall who simply nodded and walked out of the room. Stan looked at everyone in the room which had all eyes on him. "Haha I want coffee anyone else want coffee? I'll go get us all some" Stan ranted an immedatly walked out of the room and strrainght into Bulocks old office. Where Bullock and Marshall were sitting.

"Who told you!" Stan yelled pinning his friend against the wall. "I did!" Bullock interrupted forcing Stan to take a seat with one hand. "Stan I only told him your encounter so he wouldn't pick you but apparently Marshall had other thoughts on the matter." Bullock said his English accent showing sever anger.

"I did what I had to do." Marshall said sitting in the chair on the other side of Bullocks desk. "I know you had to undergo sever surgery Stan but it worked out besides I think the black hair looks better than your old brown one did." Marshall said with a light chuckle. "Now go get your family ready you leave the day after tomorrow. With that Stan left the room to go home and prepare his family for their repositioning.

**CRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

"I'm sorry everybody but its more money and better ranking within the C.I.A I need you do to this with me." Stan told his family who were sitting around the furniture "Uhh dad this is so unfair" Hayley whined. "Ya dad what's up with that all my friends are here" Steve commented.

"Both of you up to your rooms and pack now!" Francine commanded sending the two teenagers to their rooms. "Well done Franny you scared the little ones real good." Roger chuckled.

"Roger its Deathstroke," Stan said solemnly while taking a sip from his whiskey. Roger spit out the martini he was sipping. "Stan we can't do that he'll kill us if he finds us."

"I know Roger I know the best we can do is help this team of supers out." Stan said looking at the file thrown before him with the information and pictures given on each of the Titans.

"Do you think they will be enough?" Roger asked Stan simply sighed and looked at his wife that meant more to him than life itself.

"Francine I'm going to need you to pack everything, me and Roger have something's to discuss." Stan said his voice full of authority. "Okay Stan I'll get everything ready" The blonde said walking into the kitchen and out of site.

"Roger I managed to get Principal Lewis to become the Dean of Discipline that Hayley and the Titans are going to while Francine and another 2 undercover agents are going to be at Steve's new school."

"Well that's a good start but what about me and the fish?" Roger asked concern in his voice and his trebling Martini hands. "Klaus is going to be with another agent called Reggie"

"The koala I feel so safe having a koala guarding me." Roger said sarcastically allowing him to calm down.

"No Roger you don't get an escort since I can't assign you one without blowing your cover so you're going to have to hide and hide well." Stan said.

"Oh My God which means" Roger said his voice rising in tempo. "That's right Roger a C.I.A card for your costumes the best I could give you was the name Roger Alejandro Smith." Stan said handing over the card to Roger.

"OMGOMGOMG so many options. Stan I promis not to mess this up well I mean you saw that hold Bat-Card thing" Roger said with a shrug.

"Roger no one could mess up a credit card more than that" Stan chuckled "But all kidding assid meet us in Jump city in 3 days heres the address of the house" Stan handed Roger a piece of paper.

"Well goodnight and good luck with the move" Roger said heading upstairs to see what he was going to shop online.

Stan slumped against the couch "Well Slade guess we are meeting again." Stan said closing his eyes and heading to sleep.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR NOW COMMENT FOR COUNCIL (WAIT) WHAT? (IT WAS A VERY HEAVY EPISODE AND WHERE ARE THE TITANS?) WELL IT'S THE OPENING AND I LIKE A LILL DRAMA OKAY (IM MAKING THE TITANS MORE LIGHT HEARTED) [I CALL BBxRAExHAY] WHO LET YOU OUT {IT'S A SERIES LOVE WE ALL COMEING OUT} DAMN WELL **

**COMMENT RATE FLAMES SUGGESTIONS WE WELCOME ALL ESPICALLY THE DUO BARTWLEWIS AND JP-RIDER **


	2. Titans Gathering

**We do not own (Teen Titans) [American Dad] {Any DC character} or any chareceter that is created by a person who is not me well that's most of us enjoy the show read review or comment.**

**Episode 2: Titans gathering**

"Alright Titans here is the situation we are going to have a C.I.A liaison to help us in the Slade aspect of work." Robin told his team starring at each of them to read their expressions.

"We have fought Slade for years Rob and sometimes his here sometimes he's not remember when we thought he was dead and he came back wielding that huge sword thing nearly took my head off!" Beast Boy said first slightly annoyed the government was sending a baby sitter for them.

"Yeah then when I tried to recruit Jericho using Ravager who turned out to be his kids it?" Cyborg added remembering the events that lead him to upgrade to the Mach-7 chip.

Raven at the sound of Ravagers name visibly scowled it was a known fact the Ravager had a thing for a certain shape shifter and the two frequently dated and said dates often lead to rather loud activities coming from the changelings room. "Plus when he made us the target in a contest between him and every other villain in Jump." Raven said remembering the ensuing battles that lead to the Titans calling in several honorary Titans.

"Plus the Terra incident." Beast Boy said a frown on his face until Raven rubbed his back causing him to smile.

"Boyfriend Robin who will be the liaison for The C of I.A?" Starfire asked changing the subject. From Beast Boy

"His name is Stan Smith his boss and our overseer is Anthony Bullock, Stan has 2 children aged 18 Hayley and age 14 Steve his wife Francine age 37 occupation Secretary at Makimura High they also have a pet fish that is actually a German man called Klaus." "They trapped a man in a fish's body?" Cyborg and Beast boy Asked stunned.

"Well yes but…" Robin attempted to continue "Does that mean he can talk like with his mouth?" Beast Boy asked his agitated team leader.

"Hey everybody!" Bee said entering the room with Argent and Bushido in tow caring an outrages amount of luggage. "HEY BEE!" Cyborg waved excited that his long term girlfriend managed to visit him.

"What are you doing here Bee?" Cyborg asked giving his girlfriend a hug with Beast Boy going over to Argent and taking the bags from her and Bushido by transforming into a gorilla and placing them on the counter.

"AHEM!" Robin interrupted the interactions "As I was saying Stan and his family are coming Raven and Beast Boy will have multiple classes with his Daughter Hayley and Starfire has women studies with her and Cyborg and I have Algebra with her it is during these times that she will attempt to be friendly with us.

"So Rob what's happening and who's Hayley?" Bee asked taking a seat on Cyborg's lap and rubbing his head. While Bushido sat on the couch next to Starfire and Argent sat next to Beast Boy resting her head on his shoulder. Robin began explaining to Bee not noticing Raven scowling at Argent and Beast Boy.

"Miss gothy queen with stupid half alien DNA she's just a downgraded version of me." Raven ranted to herself until Bushido tapped her shoulder 'Raven-san would you please show me where the tea is?"

"Sure Bushido its right over here" Raven told him heading into the kitchen Bushido in tow behind her. "So Raven-san why does Argent-chan flirting with Beast boy-domo bother you?" The young samurai asked the sorceress who immediately panicked.

"It doesn't bother me who said it was going to bother me your crazy" Raven said dropping the box of tea. "I can see a lot and suppose maybe your scowl shows that Argent-san being so friendly with Beast Boy-domo who I know happens to umm get around." Bushido said with a slight chuckle.

"It doesn't bother me that he is very desirable" Raven said putting the kettle on. "Most wouldn't say it like that" "Shut up Bushido" Raven scowled.

"Wow so they sending a babysitter after you guys?" Bee asked Boy wonder. "Seems that way Bee," Robin said rubbing arm.

"Boyfriend Robin can we prepair the party of welcoming for the C of I.A" Starfire pleaded excitedly. "Sure Star and since Bee is here she can help you organize it while Beast Boy, Raven and Argent are out on patrol.

"Oy why do I have to patrol I don't even have a team?" Argent fumed at the leader "Because Cyborg is going to have to set up with the rest of us so your filling in.

"Two pretty girls on patrol with me I'm not complaining" Beast Boy chimed in before getting up from the couch.

"Beast Boy-domo called you pretty" Bushido told Raven while sipping on his tea. "He calls everyone pretty ever since he got taller than Robin he gained a lot more confidence even as you said he gets around." Raven scowled leaving the table to stand next to Beast Boy.

"Hey Agent are you going to come with us or do I have to get Bushido?" Beast boy told the irritated New Zealander. "Alright Greenie but you're buying me dinner and maybe we can have dessert in your room." Argent whispered the last part into Beast Boy's ear but Raven could hear her clearly and several light bulbs broke somewhere in the tower.

It went unnoticed by the Titans and the trio headed towards the roof and began patrol.

**CRAZYCRAZY random time jump to the day after 8AM kitchen CRAZYCRAZYCRAZY**

"Good morning Bushido "Raven told the swordsman as she entered the common room. "You are the first one awake." Bushido told her. "That happens usually its Beast Boy up first since his DNA says sleep time is 11am to 2pm and when its winter he gets so sluggish since he has to fight not to become unconscious during fights but when he's awake he's extremely aggressive." Raven chuckled.

"I'm assuming that he is not up due to Argent and his late night activities it was rather loud." Bushido said getting up from his lotus position. "That was nothing the first time those two did it she screamed so loud they literally shook the tower and the time Supergirl came over don't even get me started." Raven began to laugh.

"Ahh but why hasn't the Beast Boy-domo done it with you surly he has offered?" Bushido asked taking a cautious step back. Raven remained silent until Beast Boy burst in "Morning Rae…ven morning Bushido-san" Beast Boy bowed to the samurai and kissed Raven on the cheek. Before grabbing soy milk and turning the tv on to watch cartoons.

Bushido looked at Raven with a confused look until Robin and Starfire walked in "Alright Titans the Smith family will be arriving at 1800 hours so be dressed and prepared at that time civvies are allowed but not recommended also we are having other…where are Cy, Bee, and Argent?" The boy wonder asked. "Argents in my room and Cy's door is locked" Beast Boy said eyes never leaving the bright flashes of the tv.

"Is that Gravity Falls?" Robin asked taking a seat next to Beast Boy "Yup just started tell me what you see." Beast Boy told his boss

"What are they doing?" Bushido asked the two girls who were enjoying the relative quiet of the kitchen. "The Falls of Gravity has several hidden messages and codes so Boyfreind Robin and friend Beast Boy and Cyborg attempt to decode everything." Starfire said grabbing the Orange Juice from the fridge.

"Alright then." Bushido said going over to watch the show. "Well friend Raven let us go and wake up friend Argent and Bee and prepare for the Party.


End file.
